


“Excellent work, V.”

by shenanigan_manifesto



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, Lots of "Good Girl"s, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanked with a bible, Streetkid!V, Sweetness, Vaginal Sex, degredation, face fucking, hot garbage juice, huh?, what, what in tarnation, who wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: Aprovecha el momento, no lo malgastes.A “carpe diem”, as it were.Growing up on the streets, all V wanted her entire life was approval... validation... And nothing set her blood on fire quite like the crooning praises from the fine fixers that dotted the stars of Night City’s merc network.
Relationships: Female V / Dino Dinovic, Female V / Male OC (Sebastian "Padre" Ibarra's Son), Female V / Mr. Hands, Female V / Muamar "El Capitan" Reyes, Female V / Regina Jones / Max Jones, Female V / Rogue Amendiares
Comments: 107
Kudos: 72





	1. Welcome to Santo Domingo

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid and completely self-indulgent. 💕 If you’re along for the ride, enjoyyyy~

**Oh, and another thing. You wanna come size me up, look me in the eye, whatever—swing by. I’m here. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious to meet you.**

V looked up from her phone as she read the text back, staring up at Muamar Reyes in the flesh. El Capitán, as he said. She could usually vibe with whatever crackpot name these fixers came up with; gonks of all creeds and walks of life trying to make a buck and a name stringing together letters for their new pseud.

She couldn’t help but admit the text had her curious—the flirtatious tone beckoning her for a bit more than just a job, she reckoned. But seeing the guy in person was… interesting.

He took a long drag out of his cigarette as they sized each other up. V slid the phone back into her pocket, slipping off her aviators and crossing her arms defensively.

“So. V, hm? Good to meet the muscle herself.” 

“Likewise.” Her voice was low and husky, mouth watering at the sight of the plume of smoke floating out of the fixer’s lips. He was dressed… strangely, she supposed, leaning casually against a street post as if he was waiting for a choom to roll by, despite the fact that they were on the outskirts of the city. Everything about him seemed slightly off: bangs cut straight across, pants just a little bit too long to be shorts but too short to be pants, shiny purple shirt zipped just low enough to expose his torso. V tipped her head to the side as she took him in. Despite his unusual dress he was ridiculously handsome, his rugged features standing in stark juxtaposition with the feminine touches in his wardrobe.

“What can I do for you? I imagine you didn’t come all the way out here just to stare.” The light twinge of his accent was indescribable, V couldn’t place it. What an unusual guy. 

“You invited me out here, ‘member?”

“‘Course.” His lips curled into a smile. He must have noticed her expression, pulling out his pack of cigs and offering one out to her.

“Oh, preem...” She accepted, her shoes scraping into the gravel as she approached and slid the smoke from the packet. A short flame from his lighter sparked as she leaned her jaw forward, the cig dangling from her lips and flaring as he lit it for her. “Thanks.”

“I’d know that look anywhere.” He chuckled, pushing himself off the beam and meandering to the concrete wall that separated the road from the trash heap below.

“So why so interested in meeting me?”

“How well you know Night City, V?” He ignored her question in favor of one of his own, running a hand through his dark hair.

“Like the back of my hand. Grew up here. Tried to leave, couldn’t, so I came back. Needed some eddies and the rest I’m sure you’re smart enough to to figure out.”

Muamar nodded, his eyebrows creasing his forehead with an impressed expression. “So you know what the spirit of this place is about. Real people, real shit. Real problems that need solving.”

“Mhmm.”

“People talk, they tell stories about the merc from Heywood. One crazy bitch. Colorful and deadly.” V felt his fingers brush back a lock of her dark hair as he inspected the peek of tattoos that crawled out from under her jacket. “Am I wrong?”

“No. I’d say you got me pinned, Capitán.”

“Glad to hear that. I’m not the kind of man to waste time.” He stood back, sitting one hand deep in his pocket as he leaned back on the barrier. “So what kind of biz can I interest you in, Miz V?”

“Hmm.” She leaned heavily on the railing, exhaling a cloud of smoke that hung over the neon glow of the city in the distance. “Everything you’ve got, really. Anything where I can make a lot of noise.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m good with a bat. And my little friend Defender comes with me everywhere. Just packed right into my trunk.” She jerked her head back to the little orange car parked off to the side. “Can’t hack, can’t sneak. But I can make any motherfucker from the docks to Pacifica wish he was never even born.”

“I like how that sounds.” He grinned, crossing his arms. “I’m impressed already.”

V felt her heart quicken a bit at the compliment, but shook herself. “Good. Just call me anytime. I’m your girl.”

“My girl, hm?” The fixer mused, tossing the burnt end of his smoke into the pile below. “And what does that mean?”

“I think we both know what I’m suggesting.” 

She smiled innocently as he gave her a curious look. V didn’t have the patience to play the dating game, and in Night City, didn’t really have the time to. Every single day she opened her eyes could be her last in this line of work. She and Jackie signed a pact with tequila and gunpowder over it just a few weeks prior: 

_Aprovecha el momento, no lo malgastes._

A “carpe diem”, as it were.

V winked to Muamar as she finished the last drag of her own cig and tossed it onto the ground. “Well I’ll be around.” She said, twisting her ankle as she snuffed out the ember. “Call me, ‘aight papi?”

She’d carpe every fucking diem in this city, as long as they’d let her.


	2. Search and Recover - Arroyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that El Capitán never actually speaks Spanish in the game, but it feels so rightttt.

_Pop._

_Thud._

The heavy body of a gangoon hit the ground in front of her. V sighed, lowering her revolver. She didn’t want to kill everyone in the joint, but my god, they make it so hard. She knelt down and searched his pockets, pulling out some trash and a gold necklace.

“Ooo…” She murmured, biting the piece with her teeth. “Oh.” Fake, of course. She dropped the chain back down on the body and stepped over it.

“Shard… Shard… Shard…” Musing aloud as she searched, she passed her eyes over the filth of the office. Muamar sent her on a pretty simple gig that day, klepping back a stolen shard from a 6th Street Nest. Allegedly containing blueprints for a new corpo building, but V had a hunch this was something more… hedonistic. He didn’t seem the type to take gigs from corps. Whatever, wasn’t any of her business, really.

She thought about the fixer as she rattled open drawers and flipped over boxes. There was an air about him that she couldn’t shake, between his idiosyncratic fashion choices and the melodic essence in his unplaceable accent. She slammed a drawer closed. And those fucking bangs… why the bangs.

“Fuck yeah.” After finally turning over the right box of garbage, she saw it: a shard so uninteresting that any other merc might have passed over and just walked out empty-handed. V knew better than to figure someone with the eddies to blow on a fixer would put ‘sensitive’ matters on flashy hardware. She picked up the shard and made her way out of the building, stepping over the cooling corpses of 6th Streeters and dodging the eye of the security cams on her way. 

Only a short half hour later was she sitting back in her Quartz, the rumble of the engine purring under the jingle that was playing on the radio. She palmed a hot cup of coffee and rang Muamar on the holo.

“Yeah?” The video feed flicked on in her vision, the fixer’s chiseled jaw and stupid haircut filling the red frame.

“It’s me.”

Muamar let out a hum, pulling his cigarette out of his lips. “ _¿Qué pasa, V? ¿Estás haciendo travesuras?_ ”

V’s lips curled at the tease. “No, staying out of trouble.”

“Well, see, I dunno if I believe that.”

“Then you probably know me better than you should.”

“You suggesting that’s a negative? I’m hurt.”

She scoffed. “I got the shard. Dropped it at the Devilry by the Saka warehouse.”

“Already? I’m impressed, V. Excellent work. I trusted you and it paid off, I like that.”

V bit her lip, the compliment causing her to almost push her knees together. She pretended to herself as if she had no idea why hearing people sing her praises made her so turned on, but it was pretty clear: genuine admiration was hard to come by in Night City. Growing up on the streets was not exactly rife with loving _‘atta girl’_ s when she was barely scraping by. Rubbing shoulders with the cesspool of gangs and mercs that crawled about after dark hardened her heart to the point where even Muamar’s thinly-veiled flirtations made heat pool between her legs.

“Capitán. What are you doing tonight?”

“ _¿Para qué_?”

“Maybe a girl’s just looking for dinner, hm? Thinkin’ too you might have some more of them sweet words to say about what an _amazing_ job I’m doing, is all.” She fished for the reaction without a hint of shame.

He tipped his head, eyes narrowing coyly. “Is that what you want?”

“Well, you down?”

He shook his head amusedly in the holo, shooting her a wink. “Come by after the working day is done. 10pm. I’ll send you the coords.”

* * *

V peered over the bottle of beer in her hands with a mischievous look in her eye. Her bare feet were slung over Muamar’s lap as the two of them sprawled out on the couch in his apartment. He was surprisingly warm to her that evening, his fixer facade dropping slightly when he was in his element. The two of them swapped crazy Night City stories; nothing too familiar, despite the clear undertones about why she was there.

She took a drink, smacking her lips at the combination of flavors from her dinner mixing on her tongue. Their two bellies were now full of vaca frita; as he described it, a synth version of something meaty and Cuban. After weeks of buck-a-slice it was heavenly. 

“So I gotta ask.”

Muamar gave her a regaling glance. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“Well, maybe.” She paused, pushing her lips to the side. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, but the biggest one presented itself in her mind. “Why the hair?”

“HA!” He let out a bark of laughter that nearly caused her to jump. “What the fuck do you mean, why the hair?”

Lifting her foot, she poked her toe into his cheek. “I dunno, I just don’t usually see sexy guys with princess bangs.”

“ _Jesucristo_.” He gripped her intrusive limb by the ankle and pulled her closer until her legs were wrapped around his middle. The sudden yank nearly caused her to lose grip of her drink. “You command a certain level of respect, you do what you want. You think some corpo fuck is gonna look at me and think I’m at the level I am cuz I try hard to look the part?” 

“I guess not.” She giggled, setting the bottle on the ground and pulling herself up to her tailbone. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Why anything, V? Why you got tats up to your nips?”

She looked down at her body, the panes of faded color stretching across every limb. “Cuz I like them.”

“Same shit.”

V shrugged, pressing her hand to her face. They were close now, her nose only inches away from his cheek. He looked different like this, simple clothing dressing him down a bit. It was obvious that he had showered before she came over. His hair was pushed back as it dried, a wispy mullet with a bit more body than his normal style. It was becoming. She wished she could touch it.

“So what did you want from me?” He asked, tossing the now-empty bottle off to the side with a clatter. “I can tell what you’re doing, but I’m not giving ya an upper hand on gigs, that’s dirty biz.”

“No no, I don’t really want anything like that.”

“So what?”

V blew in his ear softly. “Can’t a girl just like when a handsome guy tells her she did a good job?”

His brows furrowed. “That’s it? No special favors, no funny business… Seriously? ”

“Oh, Muamar. Capitán.” She crooned, diving her fingers into his mane. “Give yourself some more credit.” She felt him take a quick breath as she kissed him, hesitating for just a moment before parting his lips and kissing her back. V supposed that was a good sign, a hint of his street smarts showing before throwing himself into the situation that had literally fallen into his lap.

V let out a tiny moan as he leaned into her mouth, his hands sliding across her back and pulling her close to his body. Their lips clashed over and over, a hurried and wet dance between their mouths. He tasted like cumin and cigarettes. The musky hint of his cologne filled her nose as she pulled away and kissed his neck. His skin was rough from a shadow of a beard that scraped her cheeks. With quick fingers they pulled off each other’s shirts, fabric hitting the ground with a _thwomp_.

“In here.” He murmured, standing and leading her by the hand to the other room. His bedroom was dark, but he kept the light off as he threw her back down on the bed. “You’re gorgeous, _bichito_.” She reached up to pull him in and he crawled on top of her, wasting no time to press his bulge in between her legs. Denim on denim teased her with hot friction as they grinded on each other and met their lips again. His calloused hands pulled her bra over her head, tossing it somewhere in the darkness. The light from the living room lit his face softly, an intense expression of lust on his handsome latino features.

“Everyone’s been buzzin with talks about you, sweetheart. Dangerous, beautiful.” Muamar flipped V onto her stomach, pulling off her shorts and panties in one go. “I’d say that’s about right.” A gasp escaped her lips as he bit her shoulder, his fingers sliding through the slick folds of her skin. She could already tell how wet she was even with the curious touches. Her hips bucked to his hand reflexively. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me… Tell me how good I make you feel.” A flat palm of his rough hand kept her chest pushed deep into the mattress with her hips high for his lustful eyes. She stayed there as he let go, her back arched up to him. His fingers slipped in and out of her dripping pussy, his belt clinking as he undid his pants with one hand.

V rolled her legs up onto her knees as he thrust into her, the extra twitch after he bottomed out hitting her spot just so that caused her feet to clench. “ _Mierda_.” He groaned, running a hand down her spine. “You feel amazing, sweetheart.” She whimpered, pushing back on his cock as her body adjusted to him. “Atta girl, V… Such good work for me.” The soft cotton of the pillowcase caught her loud moan; she couldn’t hold it in, between the chills from the praise that shot through her body and the incredible feeling of his cock inside of her. With each thrust, Muamar let out a low grunt that was nearly musical. V’s mouth lolled open, certainly spilling drool out of her parted lips but far from caring.

“My favorite little merc.” He purred, one hand gripping her hip for leverage and the other snaking into her hair. With a yank, he exposed the flushed red cheek she had buried in the pillow. “Look at you. Beautiful. _Me encanta._ ”

“Thank you-“ She sputtered, barely getting the words out before he pulled her up to her knees. His hard cock still inside her pressed forward, the deep stretch causing her to tremble and grind into his hips. “Ahh...”

“This sweet little pussy has made me the luckiest man in all of Cali today.” His voice still had its soft Spanglish lilt as he growled with his lips pressed to her ear. V leaned forward, pressing the palms of her hands into the wall to steady herself as he snaked his fingers down across her belly and onto her clit. 

“You know what I love about this biz, V?” The careful circles he was rubbing started to cause her to pant; her eager body begging him for more wordlessly. 

“Wh-what?” He didn’t answer her at first. Continuing to lure her orgasm closer and closer to flooding through her, he tilted his head to leave a bevy of sloppy kisses along her neck. “Muamar?”

“This kinda dirty, fun shit is reserved for _real_ people.” The hand pulled away from her clit and pushed her back down with a firm hand to the mattress. She squeaked, gripping a pillow to her face as she prepared for what was to come. “Corpos don’t have SHIT on this, sweetheart.” He was nearly shouting now, his fingers tightening like vices around her hip bones. He held her in place and fucked her like that relentlessly, almost ferally, his pace unyielding to strain or tire as the slapping sounds of his thighs hitting her skin filled the room. “ _Dios mio_ , V. Cum for me.”

V was besides herself, her hands clenched hard around fistfulls of sheets as she came with a force, her entire body as hot as if she had a fire roaring in her belly. Muamar showed no mercy, continuing to fuck her until he let out a loud groan himself, a slew of Spanish profanity tumbling out of his mouth. She mewled as he pulled out, spilling himself all over the bare skin of her back. Panting, sweating, and her body aching, she collapsed onto the bed as the orgasm pulsed through her. She clenched her legs together and rode out the sensations, fully aware that he was still looking at her with a lecherous gaze.

Holy fuck.

“Wow…” She managed to speak quietly, wiping her mouth. Muamar slapped her asscheek hard and planted a sweet kiss on the shoulder.

“ _Buena chica_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupid lmao I'm glad to have people along for the ride. <3
> 
> I believe each fixer will have three chapters. If there's anything specific you'd like to see, let me know!


	3. Achievement Unlocked: The Jungle

V inhaled deeply as she woke up. A foreign scent of sweat and musk greeted her nose. Fuck, where was she? Her back ached and she felt like she had bruises all over her torso. 

She rolled over, her bare legs tangled in unfamiliar sheets as she came face-to-face with a snoring Muamar.

Oh… right.

She didn’t mean to spend the night; but after the pile of amazing food, several beers, and one of the most insane orgasms she’d had in ages it wasn't an unusual turn of events that she passed out in his bed. She was completely naked, unsurprisingly, but the sheets felt incredible on her skin. Muamar kept a humble appearance on the outside, but his connections as Santo Domingo’s only fixer that managed to crawl out of the bottom of the barrel had clearly set him up for a life of middle-class luxury. She hadn’t noticed as well before but now that his bedroom was bathed in early-morning light she was able to study the surroundings: clean, modern furniture with tasteful decor and a sleek security system. V was impressed. He didn’t carry himself as someone with this kind of wealth, but she supposed that was the point.

Her hands propped up her head under the pillow as she studied his face. His features were soft, black hair splayed across the pillow next to his limp hands, his peaceful expression making him look so much younger. It was hard to place his age before, but even moreso now. She nearly held her hand out, craving to run her fingers through his hair, but she resisted the urge. He continued snoring quietly as she rolled over onto her back.

Blinking up her HUD, she opened her phone to see she had a missed call and one message from an unknown number:

**And btw, you’re welcome to swing by anytime. Club’s always open if you need a stiff drink. Electric Orgasm - can’t miss it.**

Ugh, who was this now?

Whatever voicemail was waiting for her had the same number, likely bearing the introduction of who it actually was. A fixer, probably. They were always overeager for engagement, shooting off a text immediately after calling like they were worried you would forget. By the way Muamar was crooning about ‘the talk’ about her, she shouldn't be surprised that they were hitting her up at odd hours.

Turning her head back to Muamar, she let out a heavy sigh. It was unclear what exactly it was that she was doing. What it was that she wanted. Certainly not a relationship, no…. But she couldn’t deny that the nexus of serotonin spilling again and again through her brain at his undivided attention and praise was addicting, to say the least.

V shook herself. She knew better than to entertain the thought. Night City was unforgiving to those that put themselves on the line for another, heartbreak at the hands of infidelity or a cold bullet in the skull was more likely than ever making it together. He was cute, and she had fun. It was ok to leave it at that.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly before rolling to the side to stand.

“Not yet, _hermosa_ .” Muamar’s hands wrapped around her hips, pulling her back into the bed and pressed up against his chest. “A beautiful woman thinks she can just slip outta my bed unannounced? _No pienso así._ ” He purred, his words slurred with sleep as he pressed his lips to her ear.

V blushed, struggling to break his grasp half-heartedly. “I can’t stay, I have work.”

“No, stay _bichito_. Just for a bit. You were so good for me last night. I’m grateful.”

V bit her lip. She could never resist that kind of charm even if it was shallow. There was no way this guy was vying to keep her in bed just for his gratitude, but her heart fluttered regardless.

“I really have to go…” Her words didn’t match her tone, a slight lift as she felt his hands rub her thigh through the sheets.

“Then maybe I’ll just have to convince you, hmm? Are you up for more?” 

V thought about what she was trying to run off to. Answer the mystery message, eat a shitty breakfast, find a new job with a new shithole to crawl around… Being ravished by a handsome man in hundred-eddie sheets was a hard alternative to pass up.

“I think that sounds great.”

“You _think_? Hmm.” He teased her, nuzzling his face into her neck as he crawled back in between her legs. Their lips met, the level of her own delight at the gesture surprising her. Kisses smoldered on her mouth with more passion than the night before. He was taking his time.

“I need to see you.”

With a quick flick of his wrist, he pulled the sheet off of them. She looked up at him with wide eyes and blushing cheeks, her hands resting up on the pillow by her head. He sat back on his haunches and took her in, biting his lower lip.

The night before she was cast in the soft, forgiving darkness that kept a shadow of her figure a secret from him. But now she had nothing. The bright sunlight streaming from the window illuminated the mosaic of bright ink and pale skin of her naked body as she lay stretched out on the bed sheets. No inch of her was safe from his wanton gaze. His cheek bowed as he chewed his tongue inside his mouth, running his fingers up her thighs and torso. He was so gentle with her. A stark contrast to the focused and fervent movements he impacted on her a short sleep ago.

“ _Híjole…_ V…” He seemed genuinely lost for breath when he saw her body, his hungry eyes pouring over her. V returned the favor. His body was tanned and decorated with tattoos, a strong build with just a bit of softness. His flashy clothing seemed to do a good job hiding what a babe he was underneath it all.

She squeaked slightly as he pushed his hands under her knees, easing her legs up until they were nearly around his shoulders. Sweet Spanish nothings spilled out of his mouth as he ground against her, nearly folding her in half as he nipped at her ear. He was hard already, the effects of the early morning and his clear daze at her naked body uniting with a force in his blood.

“Good girl.” He murmured at her flexibility, raising a gasp out of her throat. She was kept in place for only a moment before he traveled down, pressing her by the inner thigh down into the mattress with his hand; palm-down, fingers splayed and squeezing the warm flesh. It was so close to her aching pussy she was almost squirming. “Look at you, V. _Una vision… eres muy guapa…_ I could eat you up all day long.”

And eat her up he did. His face felt incredible pressed between her legs, the pressure of his wide jaw and eager tongue causing her back to arch. “You taste incredible.” He mumbled into her pussy, pulled back just long enough to make her nearly beg for him to return.

He dove back into her again, his firm grip on her thigh forcing her to open herself more. His other hand was wrapped around her other leg, his fingers diving into the squishy fat on her behind. Her eyes were locked onto him. Dark wisps of his tousled hair slid under her shaking fingers as she ran her hands over his head. Every wet lash at her clit brought her up more and more, bit by bit, until she was sopping and panting. 

“Muamar…”

His eyes met hers as he pulled away from her. “Uh uh, _El Capitán_.” He corrected, a smug smile on his face as he peered up at her from between her legs.

She scoffed, knocking the mattress slightly with a weak fist. “What the fuck-”

“Say it.”

“Fuck me, El Capitán.” The words sounded so stupid coming out of her mouth, but the way he hissed in air through his teeth and lurched towards her was absolutely worth it. 

She tasted herself on his mouth as he kissed her, one hand wrapped firm around her chin and the other positioning himself near her entrance. He sunk into her slowly, teasingly, a smile crawling on his lips as she moaned with frustration.

“You feel incredible, _hermosa_. Do you know what you do to me?” Every praise that tumbled through his lips set her middle on fire.

“Sh-Show me.” She stammered, her muscles trembling with anticipation.

As commanded, he obeyed. 

He sat back for a moment, lifting her legs until the backs of her knees were snug with the inside of his elbows. The angle he set them up for was nearly overwhelming. The sheet pulled at the corners of the bed as she gathered a fistful in each hand. She moaned loudly as he began to fuck her like that; the sensation of his hard cock bottoming out combined with the strong slap of his hips against her was perfect. She rocked her hips to meet his rhythm, eager to intensify the sensation.

Every single thrust played the inside of her like a lustful instrument, striking all the right chords with enough force to cause her eyes to roll back.

“Cum for me sweetheart, I know you want to.” He hummed, his hand stroking her face. “You’re so good for me. _Perfecta_. Look at you.” 

With a whimper, she fell apart, her legs tightening over his arms. He dropped them back into the sheets, repositioning his hips and continuing at the same rapid pace in chase of his own release. Her sensitive body, still riding out the orgasm, was overstimulated and trembling with the movement. Despite it, she was so on fire that she continued to lean into his thrusts. Sloppy kisses were planted on her neck all the way up to her mouth. As if he simply couldn't hold it in, he groaned loudly into her parted lips, pulling out fast as he spilled over her sweaty skin.

He collapsed beside her, panting. The two of them lay in silence as they stared at the ceiling. The only sounds from either of them for more than a moment were the rough puffs of air that came from their tarred lungs. After they regained a bit of their composure, he reached down and snagged a shirt off the floor, tossing it to her.

“Ugh, really?” She asked, picking up the garment with pinched fingers.

“It’s going in the wash, don’t make it weird.”

Fair enough. She used it to wipe his cum off her, scrubbing slightly to make sure none of it was caught in the wispy hairs on her belly.

“I should go.” He did not stop her this time as she rolled out of bed. She was certain his eyes were on his backside as she dropped the shirt and picked up her shorts and panties from the ground, peeling her underwear out of the crotch and sliding them back on. She was in the process of wiggling into her shorts when he spoke again.

“To answer your question, V. It’s because I am from _México_.” 

She paused, her shorts halfway up her legs. “I’m sorry?”

“Why the hair.” He smirked, combing his fingers through his locks and letting them fall forward. “Some people call it ‘The Edgar’. Looks a lot better when it’s fresh, but I haven’t been able to go back in a while.”

“And it reminds you of home?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It reminds me of home.”

V finished sliding on her shorts and retrieved her bra from the floor. Home, huh? She envied that he had fond memories there that were worth holding onto. Mexico sounded nice. Intrusive thoughts popped into her head to pry further, her curious nature to find explanation for some of his intricacies attempting to override the logical part of her brain that told her to delta.

“So where are you off to?”

Grateful for the subject change, she let out a huff of air. “Some fixer called me last night, gonna see what he wants.”

“Sure you don’t want to say? Have some coffee?”

V tilted her head to give him a curious look. He had a slight longing in his eyes, his stoic all-business persona slipping into something… softer. She knelt onto the mattress and kissed him deeply, the last one she would allow herself. “This has been great, but you know that it would be gonk-brained to keep doing it. Call me if you have any work, yeah?”

He looked defeated, but conceded to her point. “Sure thing, _bichito_.”

V busied herself locating her shirt in the living room as he pulled on a pair of slacks in the other room. After slipping her shoes on and slinging her bag across her back, she looked back to the bedroom door frame to see him leaning against it. A cigarette dangling from his fingers stood stark white against his bare chest.

“Catch you later, then...”

He gave her a slight wave, hardly picking his arm up past his hip. “ _Hasta luego_.”


	4. Welcome to City Center

“ _Salud_ !”

“ _Salud_ .”

V and Jackie clinked glasses, throwing back a shot of cheap tequila. 

The Electric Fetus was a surprisingly dingy bar for the name, the music turned up far too loud for the small crowd. They were here to meet this “Dino Dinovic”. Another stupid name for another mysterious fixer that blew up her phone the other night. City Center was a fairly busy place, and both of them were hoping for a big new break.

If the guy ever showed, that is...

“So.” Jackie leaned forward on the bar, a sly smile on his face meant V knew what was coming next. “El Capitán, huh? How’d that happen, chica?” Jackie’s question made her face continue pinching long after the shitty liquor sloshed past her throat.

“I dunno.”

“You don’t know.” Her friend repeated, incredulous.

“I said what I said.”

Jackie threw his head back in laughter, clapping V hard on the shoulder. “Was it good, at least?” He spoke with a goofy, suggestive growl that made her return his shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, honestly. It was… pretty good.” She avoided Jackie’s gaze as she waved over the bartender to order another round. Didn’t matter if they were here for work, she was too sober for this. “He called me this name…”

“Yeah?”

“ _Bichito_. What is that? My Spanish fucking sucks, I didn’t know what he said.”

Jackie chuckled. “Little bug.”

V rubbed her eyes. “He called me a BUG?”

“Hey! Give the guy a break _hermana_ , it’s cute.”

“Well it doesn’t matter.” She shot back. “I told him to call me for jobs and that’s it. I can’t fuck around like that, especially not with my work.”

Jackie flared his eyes for a second in mock offense at her tone just in time for the bartender to plop their drinks in front of them. V accepted gratefully, tipping back the glass with hopes that the memories of Muamar would tumble just as quickly away from sight.

“YOU BITCH!”

Both of their heads snapped to the sound of an angry voice that cut over the music. Some corpo asshole that V had never seen before was standing near the doorway. His fists were balled, pale face seared with rage. Two of his buddies flanked him, looking much calmer than their infuriated comrade.

“Do you know that guy?” V shook her head in response to Jackie’s question, her fingers hovering over the pistol that hung by her side. The corpo stomped over to them, stopping just barely a foot from her face before hurling a slew of insults her way.

“You bitch! You dumbass bitch!”

“Easy, _ese_ -” Jackie started to talk the guy down but V held out her hand.

“What makes me such a bitch, exactly? Use your words.”

He stuck his finger in her face. “You drive that ugly orange car with all the shit over it, right?”

V stuck her bottom lip out. “It’s… it’s not that ugly-”

“Well you nearly fucking killed me the other day! I was just walking on the sidewalk and you nearly hit me! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” V’s eyes widened as the stranger continued to berate her, watching spit fly from his mouth as she flipped through the mental rolodex of people she nearly flatlined during her commutes around Night City. It wasn’t her fault that the roads were so…. narrow…. and the people were so meaty...

Jackie was not helping the situation as he howled with laughter, pressing his face into his hands. He already knew that V was one of the worst drivers in the area.

“Listen, choom-”

“I’m not your choom! I work for the Biotechnica Department of Internal Affairs, do you have any idea what that means?”

V and Jackie exchanged a glance. “...No?”

“That means I own your ass! Every single thing you eat is thanks to people like me. And I-” His tirade was stopped short as he was grabbed from behind; a bar local clad head to toe in ripped denim had him around the neck with the crook of his arm.

“Think you can just be a crazy asshole without any consequences, suit?!” He screamed. Jackie and V both jumped to their feet, hands up defensively. The music continued to pound but all eyes were turned on the scene in front of them.

“Get off me!” The corpo’s friends struck a fighting pose as more of the bar goers gathered around them. Distressed leather rockerboys against sleek, synthwool corporate jackets. It would have been poetic if it were not over something so stupid.

“V, we should delta-” Before she could agree to Jackie’s suggestion, they two groups charged at one another. V felt Jackie grip her wrist and yank her in the direction of the door. In his panic, he didn’t even notice that she had drawn her right into the line of fire from one of the brawlers. A strong punch meant for another connected hard in V’s eye socket.

"Augh!" She cried out in pain and surprise. The last thing she remembered before being swallowed in black was falling back into a pair of strong arms.

* * *

“V… V…” She struggled to come to at the sound of Jackie’s voice. Her head hurt like a motherfucker, pain shooting from the back of her skull all the way to the front as she struggled to open her eyes. The hasty shots of liquor were hitting her at full force, the room spinning slightly as she lay splayed out on the floor.

“I know you’re in there, _chica_. C’mon, we need to go.”

V forced her lids open, a very blurry outline of Jackie’s face filling one half of her vision.

“Fuck…” She groaned, pressing a hand to her eye to pull away a soggy bag of frozen french fries. “Wha?”

“You got clocked pretty hard, girl. You ok?” Some voice she had never heard before was trying to talk to her, and she could barely make heads or tails of it. “Didn’t help that I had to drop you on your ass right after I caught ya, but you’re a tough kid.”

“Huh?” She asked stupidly as she blinked hard to try and get her vision back, putting the bag on her stomach.

“V, this is Dino.” Jackie said, gripping her hand and hauling her to a sitting position whether she liked it or not. The bag of french fries fell to the floor, which was an unusually distressing happenstance for her gonked brain.

“Hi Dino…” She mumbled.

“We need to go. But thank you, man.” Jackie spoke quickly as he tried to haul V to her feet. It was clear why he was so rushed, the bar was a mess with destruction and groaning bodies. There was no doubt the NCPD was on their way.

V’s mouth lolled open slightly as Jackie grabbed her from under the armpit. When her vision finally slid together into focus, she finally lay eyes on the Dino himself. He was standing, arms crossed in annoyance. His body... 

“Hunky…” V felt herself say aloud, stupidly, as she ran her eyes over his thick muscles. They were studded with unusual cyberware, his decorated vest without sleeves left them completely bare.

“What?” Dino asked.

"Nothing. We're leaving. Thank you, Mr. Dino."

"Bye..." V giggled, her feet heavy on the ground.

“ _Jesucristo_ , V.” Jackie groaned, dragging her out the door. “You can’t fuck every fixer in NC.”

“Euh heuh heuh…” V laughed, her words slurred. “Watch me.”


	5. SOS: Merc Needed - Corpo Plaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This chapter features lots of degredation, dirty talk, and rough semi-public sex. If that ain't your thing, this one isn't for you. <3

Black liquid swirled around violently in the bottom of the styrofoam in V’s hand. A lit cigarette clenched in her fingers dropped ash on the ground with the motion as she shook the cup. Another day, another runaround. V would rather be anywhere else to nurse her hangover than leaning against a wall in Reconciliation Park. The contact from Dino was due almost a half hour ago and she was starting to grow impatient.

“Fucking hell…” She muttered, knocking back the dregs of the coffee and tossing the cup in a trash pile at their feet. “Is this lady ever gonna get here?”

“Relax, _hermana_.” Jackie was leaning next to her, his large arms crossed as he inspected the crowd. “Her son’s missing, yeah? Cut her some slack. Not her fault you went and got skezzed out at Lizzie’s last night.”

V sniffed. Jackie was right, she went out knowing full well that she had shit to do the next morning. Railing synthcoke with the Moxes was not an activity that allowed for much foresight, and that was her own problem. Her pounding headache was enough to prove that much.

Her phone chimed. “Hopefully this is the client.” Dangling her cigarette in between her lips, she pulled it out and tapped on the screen to read the text through the tint of her glasses.

\--

**FIXER - SANTO DOMINGO [09:32]**

hey 🐞

\--

“Oh god.” V blanched at the emoji that Muamar had sent. A little bug.

“What?” Jackie craned his neck to peek at her phone but she tugged it away.

“It’s… nothing. Not her yet.”

\--

 **V [9:32]**  
Hey -- you got work for me?

\--

\--

**FIXER - SANTO DOMINGO [09:34]**

I do

**FIXER - SANTO DOMINGO [09:34]**

Can i tell you over dinner? (:

\--

V sucked in a breath through her teeth and shoved her phone back inside her pocket. Best to put that shit away before she could give herself a second to think about answering.

“Did Dinovic send you?”

The two of them turned to see a nervous-looking woman approach. Her fingers clutched her purse tightly. A pair of dark sunglasses were shielding her eyes, but V could see from her cheeks that she had been crying.

“About time…” V mumbled, tossing the cigarette to the ground. “Ow!” Jackie leaned back to slap her on the arm before turning back.

She leaned back on the wall as her partner worked his magic. Kind. Efficient. Jackie was the natural charmer of the two of them, soothing the client and getting the right details before they hardly had a chance to ask questions of their own. It was less than a fresh cigarette of time once they bid goodbye, Jackie tapping furiously on his phone.

“‘Aight _hermana_.”

“You get everything?”

“Course I did, that’s the Jackie Welles charm, eh?” He gestured goofily, raising a smile out of her. “Lady thinks he might have run off with some Maelstomers. Nasty borgs have been sending him all kinds of shit lately to get him on their good side.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s he so special?”

“Some kinda wiz kid with chrome. Pretty prize to get a 15 year old kid to defect.”

V blew out a plume of smoke. “Do we know where he is?”

Jackie’s eye twitched as he snatched the cigarette out of her fingers and tossed it on the ground.

“What the fuck, Jackie?”

“What’s got you smoking so much, _chica_? It’s nasty.”

“I’m stressed, alright?”

“Why? Same jobs as ever.”

V cleared her throat. Her phone was burning a hole in her pocket as she looked away guiltily. “Nothing. It’s fine. Where’s the kid?”

“I gotta do some asking around, but she has some ideas. Call Dino, let him know we’re on it.”

V bit the inside of her lip slightly. Dino. Between the liquor and the punch she didn’t get a good look at him, but she could certainly not forget his pythons he called arms.

_“-but you’re a tough kid.”_

He sounded impressed. She wondered what other ways she could rouse a reaction out of him.

“Maybe I’ll just drop by.”

“Drop by.” Jackie repeated incredulously.

“Yeah Jackie, drop by. Not exactly the best first impression, waking up with a fucking bag of potatoes on my face to keep my eye from closing up.”

Her partner shook his head, widening his eyes in a dubious expression. “Alright…”

* * *

V pushed open the doors to the Electric Orgasm half-past nine, nearly an hour late from the time she agreed to meet Dino. A much-needed long nap after their rendez-vous with their client put her entire day behind, but she was unbothered. If they needed a merc, they’d wait. That is, until it came time to meet her fixer… _His_ wrath had her a bit nervous.

“Dino here?” She asked the bartender, sliding onto a ripped stool. Despite the late hour and the darkness of the bar, she left her shades on, bathing the room in a sepia hue.

“You V?”

“Yeah.”

The bartender rolled his eyes, throwing a towel over his shoulder. “You’re late.”

“So? Go get him for me.”

Ignoring the scoff and the rude word that fell out of his lips as he walked away, V studied her nails. Anxiety was not a feeling that was familiar to her, nor comfortable. Her mind was heavy thinking about how she was going to talk to him again, thinking about not only the unusual way they had met the first time, but also how she already had her cards on the table.

“‘Hunky’... _Fuck_ me.” She cringed at herself, pinching her nose as she remembered the stupid way she greeted him.

“V. You’re late.” She jumped as a voice sounded behind her. Dino was standing before her, dressed nearly head-to-toe in leather. His vest was studded with pins and patches; a detail V hadn’t noticed before. Veins bulged out of his muscular arms that he had crossed in front of his chest.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m here now.”

He let out a frustrated breath, sitting down next to her with his elbow on the bar. His black cybernetics hugging his skull and dotting the sides of his arms made her curious. They were gnarly, mysterious... V could just reach out and touch them...

“Spit it out, then.”

She cleared her throat, snapped from her horny trance. “Jackie and I met with the client this morning. She gave us a run-down, and we’ve got some leads. Maelstrom hideout near the docks. Gonna take ‘em by surprise bright and early. Should have a happy client and your eddies soon.”

“Alright, nice work so far, I guess.” Dino blinked, tipping his head with his mouth pulled to the side. “But job’s not done yet. Why come all the way out here just for that? You’ve got a phone.”

She shrugged slightly, her eyes panning across the room before looking back to his. “Maybe I wanted another chance at a first impression.”

Dino scoffed. “Well you fucked that up too. Wasting my time.”

V bit her lip. If she was going to test him, he gave her a perfect opportunity. “Well then, maybe a punishment?”

Dino stopped short, a smirk crawling on his lips. “Is that so?” She nodded. He seemed to take a second to ponder it, rubbing an organic thumb over the chrome on his jaw. “In that case.” He finally spoke, taking off his glasses and setting them down on the bar. “What’s your poison?”

She repressed a grin. “Vodka rocks, please.” Dino snapped at the bartender. The two of them sat in silence as their drinks were made, his intense eyes meeting her own as he tried to figure her out. The drinks were placed on the bar in front of them, and they gave each other’s a brief clink before taking a sip. V sat down her glass, running her finger over the rim slowly as she gave him a coy look.

“Well.” Dino spoke first. “I said it the other week, but man, you sure can take a punch.” He reached and took her shades off for her, his thumb trailing over her fading bruise.

“I’m a good sport for taking lots of things.”

His eyebrows twitched upwards, further perplexed by the situation V was laying out for him. “Is that so?”

Dino trailed his fingers down her face. He was slow, calculating her reaction carefully. His hand wrapped under her chin and he pressed his thumb hard into her cheek; poking in between her teeth to force her lips to part. V felt her tongue push out slightly just past her teeth until it was sitting on her lower lip. The immediate power move made her push her thighs together.

“Now _that_ is a pretty sight.” He hummed, letting go of her jaw.

V leaned her elbow on the bar, raising her glass to her lips again and giving him a suggestive glance over the top. “You keep talking like that, I could make it even prettier.”

“No shit?”

V winked, tipping the glass back to pour the rest of her drink down her throat. Tension hung between them as he watched her take her time setting her glass back down on the bar. “What do you think?”

Dino slapped the bar, nearly causing her to jump. “‘Aight enough of this bullshittery, let’s go. Right now.” 

V was lurched out of her seat as he gripped her wrist, pulling her across the dance floor to the back room. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. This was really happening right this second, huh? Dino threw the door open to a dingy office and a man on the other side let out a yelp. He was sitting at a computer but had swiveled his chair around, his face screwed with irritation at being startled.

“Beat it, Tony.”

“Hey fuck off Dino, I’m working here. Take your joytoy somewhere else.”

“I’m not-” V started to protest, but Dino snarled and jerked her away in the other direction. He made his way through the back of the bar, kicking the door open to the alleyway. It was dark outside, the only light in the alley from the neon hum of the city around them. She let out a gasp as he pushed her back up against the wall, planting a hand right by her ear and pressing his body flush against hers.

“You’re certainly a hot piece of ass, V.” He growled, leaning to kiss her. Both their mouths reeked of cigarettes and liquor as a single piercing on his tongue slid into her mouth. She tipped her hips forward, upper back bracing up against the wall to grind into his stiffening bulge. She could already tell he was massive... and _unusually_ hard. A Mr. Studd, maybe? V’s lips curled slightly at the intrigue.

A squeak escaped her throat as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck to him. “You’re such a pretty little slut.” Dino growled as he palmed her ass with his free hand. He was rough, almost _angry_ with his hands and mouth as he set himself on her. Kisses pressed to her neck and lips lips were fast and vicious, their teeth scraping together with each jerk of his head towards hers. Truly, a rockerboy in his element. Brutal. 

“On your knees.” The cold asphalt was rough on her skin as he forced her down, one hand fisting her hair keeping her firmly in place. “You want me to be happy, hmm? Hear you’re doing great shit? Then you’re gonna be a good girl when I fuck your mouth.”

“Yes.” She breathed in agreement, her mouth already wet. He was more candid and degrading that she could ever have imagined, she swore that her eyes were sparkling with excitement. She undid his belt with curious fingers, eyes wide as she yanked his pants down to expose his erection.

Her hunch was right. Hello, Mr. Studd.

She took a moment to just look at it in fascination. Half his cock was still pink and organic, the other half a smooth curve of metal that slithered all the way down his shaft onto his pelvis. V had never seen one in the wild before, it looked... scary, and extremely exciting.

“Are you just gonna look, or are you gonna do a job?”

Without any further pause, she gripped the shaft and sank his cock far into his mouth, sealing her lips together before sliding her herself back and forth on it. He tasted of sweat and metal; the tip of his dick poking the back of her throat as she eagerly took him in. Her hand wrapped around the back of his thigh to steady herself.

“You’ve got such pretty lips when you suck cock, V.”

His hand dove back through her hair and guided her head, his pace quickening. Tears clung to the corners of her eyes unwillingly. A gag rose from the back of her throat was forced down again. “Good girl.” He continued to coax her with his rough voice as he fucked her mouth. His skin slapped her face over and over, rough movements causing him to let out a grunt with every yank of her head. She moaned into him, keeping her upturned eyes as soft as she could dispute the strain that was starting in her jaw.

“Look at those big eyes.” V blinked out the tears that collected over her lids. “I think I know what to do with you.” Using the hand that was gripping her hair he pulled her to her feet, spinning her around to face the rough brick of the adjacent building.

She leaned against the wall, panting, her legs shaking slightly as he yanked down her shorts just enough to expose her to the night air. He spit a gob of saliva into his hand and pressed it to the folds of skin in between her legs. It was an unneeded gesture that he noticed right away.

“Jesus christ, you’re fucking soaked.”

“Mhmm…” She couldn’t even form the words, his fingers sinking into her without any resistance.

“So wet… What a good girl.” He crooned, pressing his mouth to her ear as he slid his fingers in and out. She pressed back into his hand, begging for more with her eyes. He paused for a breath, tipping his head towards her ear slightly. “You good?”

“God, yes.”

At her permission, he swept her wrists in his hands and pinned her to the wall before he grabbed his cock and pushed himself all the way inside of her aching pussy. V let out a loud moan for just a second before he clapped his hand over her mouth, pushing his fingers hard into her cheekbones. Quick breaths sucked in and out of her nose as she felt a rush of pleasure at the way he held her down.

“You want the whole fucking neighborhood to hear?”

She shook her head as best she could, her eyes rolling back as he lurched his hips towards hers. His partially-man, partially-made member felt incredible thrusting in and out of her. Cool metal contrasting with hot flesh sent shivers up her back. Rocking up to her tiptoes and pushing back on his thrusts drew out a moan of his own, making her smile slightly behind his clenched fingers.

“Fu-u-u-uck, V... You take cock so well.” V’s voice was muffled as she whimpered into his hand; arms quivered as she strained against his grip on her wrists. Fuck, he was strong. His aggressive thrusts nearly knocked her off balance, causing him to take his hand off her mouth and grab her hip to keep her in place. 

“Keep your mouth shut. You don’t want anyone coming over here, do ya? Catch you out here being a filthy girl for me?”

“No-” She strained through grit teeth as he continued fucking her brutally. Blood nearly drew from her chapped lip as she bit it hard to try and stifle her moans. 

“Getting rammed like a whore in an alley by your fixer. I’m impressed, pretty girl. You’re a wild one.” His voice was still steady and clear despite his ragged breath. He wasn’t a singer in his band, but it must come with the territory...

“Hng-” The filthy ways he was degrading her floating alongside the praises made her toes curl even harder. 

“You gonna cum?” He grabbed her hair again, forcing an arch in her back. “You gonna cum getting _fucked_ behind my bar?”

“Y- Yes-” She managed. Dropping his fist, he wrapped his fingers around her hips and pulled her back away from the wall until she was completely bent over. He slapped his hips into her forcefully, over and over again until she was gasping for air. A tiny cry came from her lips with every thrust, her fingers twitching as she braced herself against the wall.

“Dino-” She could barely speak his name as she came around him, her skin splotched red and burning with lust. He pulled out with a wet squelch. Fuck, she felt like he had punched a hole right through her straight to her belly. He had to grab her by the arm to keep her from toppling over.

“You good?” He asked again, and she nodded.

She paused to catch her breath, pressing a trembling hand into her chest as the muscle fibers in her thighs twitched wildly as she tried to cool herself down. “Yeah.”

The realization hit her that he didn't even try and chase his own orgasm. Either the Mr. Studd got in the way of that, or this was a power move.

“Good.” He slapped her bottom with an open palm before pulling her shorts back up past her ass. “Finish the job. And don’t be fucking late next time.”


End file.
